In general, skin care cosmetics are produced by emulsifying oily ingredients and aqueous ingredients using surfactants. The oily ingredients are used for adding emollient properties to the cosmetics, and the aqueous ingredients are used for adding moisturizing properties to the cosmetics. Furthermore, there is also a tendency that makeup cosmetics are required to have excellent moisture-retaining properties or water-holding properties, and various developments have been conducted. In makeup cosmetics, particularly, in lip cosmetics, the blending of water has been attempted for a long time.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose emulsified lip rouge including W/O type emulsifying bases blended with polyols. The lip rouge disclosed in these Patent Documents protects and moisturizes lips to some extent, but various developments have been conducted for further improving such properties.
For example, Patent Document 4 discloses a lip cosmetic including a specific oil. The lip cosmetic disclosed in this Patent Document has been mainly improved in the safety and stability. Therefore, it is required to be further improved in moisturizing properties, for example.
Patent Document 5 discloses lip balm which contains a base composed of nonaqueous ointment base, a polyol, and a nonionic surfactant and is substantially water-free. The lip balm disclosed in this Patent Document moisturizes lips to some extent, but the effect is limited because the lip balm is substantially water-free.
In Patent Document 6, an oily makeup cosmetic containing a specific oligomer is disclosed. The oily makeup cosmetic disclosed in this Patent Document can be used as, for example, lip rouge, and is excellent in gloss upon application, a touch, and preservation stability. However, it is required to be further improved in moisturizing and protecting properties.
It is understood that the addition of water to lip cosmetics as described above is useful for adding moisturizing properties to the lip cosmetics. However, W/O type emulsified lip rouge has disadvantages that the lip rouge may be readily fractured, the gloss in appearance may be lost, and the color phase may change. In O/W type emulsified lip rouge, makeup does not last for a long time and comes off quickly. In addition to such disadvantages, it is reported that lip rouge containing high moisture content, adversely, chaps lips. Therefore, O/W type emulsified lip rouge is not an optimized formula (Non-Patent Document 1).
Lip gloss is used to give lips shine. Lip cream or lip balm may be used as a base for lip rouge as a lip care product for preventing lips from drying and roughening, which are often experienced by lip rouge consumers, or may be used for protecting lips. The use of lip gloss or lip cream or balm with lip rouge takes time to do the same thing twice and also may worsen the adhesion of the lip rouge or may cause a difference between an actually perceived color and the actual lip rouge color.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-33084    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-40645    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-61565    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-223925    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-95666    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-104843    [Non-Patent Document 1] FRAGRANCE JOURNAL, published by Fragrance Journal Co., April 1992 (Heisei 4, April 15), pp. 14-21.